The Cold Can't Do Everything
by The One Named MoonLight
Summary: (Title subjected to change) One cold, blizzard night, a bundle was found at the castle's gates; however, no one ever expected to find such a thing in it. What is Elsa and Anna to do?
1. Tears

**Okay, so this came and smacked me in my face like a soccer ball, and, well, I couldn't resist the writing urges so this was born. I really, really loved Frozen, not so much on the plot, but more about the interactions between the characters and the emotions and, of course, the amazing animations.**

**So, hopefully I'll be updating this really soon, but I' just gonna warn y'all: I HAVE NO PLAN FOR THIS. Seriously, no plots, no notes, nothing. I'm just gonna go with it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tears**

* * *

Wind howled outside of the castle windows, sometimes making the snow on the ground dance a bit. But it was far from serene, as little balls of ice fell from the sky, pelting anyone who dared to walk outside in such horrendous weather. It only seemed colder with the night sky, dark save the few stars and the dark masses that shot the ice.

For once, it was not of her making, but it could've been, considering her feelings.

Pale blue eyes stared at the window, not truly seeing the blizzard outside, nor the faint reflection of a blank, yet wet, face.

Tears had welled up at her eyes and were spilling down fair skin to rest momentarily at her chin before dropping to the ground.

"_I'm sorry your majesty, but it can't happen."_

"_Wh—what do you mean?"_

"_A baby just cannot grow within you."_

The eyes clenched and her teeth visibly ground, a broken little sound broke despite her efforts to contain it, her actions sent the snowflakes aloft in the air dancing in little pirouettes before resting in a new place, as though they were in water.

"_No matter what you do, what herbs you take, what spells your perform, you cannot harbor a life within you."_

_Shock had all but frozen her, Elsa clutched a bit of her dress in a deathly grip, a tiny, whispered, "Why?" left her lips._

_The oldest troll sighed, "You remember what I told you; there is joy in your magic, yet there is also pain. Unfortunately, your parents misunderstood—it is not the lack of control that is your pain." _

Her eyes opened again, now seeing a broken face in the window staring back, lips pulled back in a grimace, her fingers gripped her forearms. Why her? Of all the people of Arendelle, why did God curse her with this? Why couldn't she have a different power? One such as heat, or flowers, or . . .

"_Your powers, just as they give you abilities beyond that of any other human, come with a set of disadvantages. Your wintriness keeps you from having the right temperatures a baby can grow in."_

"_I—isn't—.." Elsa breathed deeply and tried again, "Are you sure you can't do anything about it?"_

_The oldest troll's sullen face, if possible, became even more sullen, "The only way I could remedy this would be removing your gift—" A hopeful gleam filled her eyes, only to fade with his next words, "—but even if I tried that, it would be impossible, for it is as bond to you as you are to it."_

The Queen of Arendelle had returned home, looking numb, though frost had coat the ground wherever she stood, with her cloak soaked with melted snow from the storm. Anna was the first receive her, hope and giddiness all over her features, yet as soon as she saw Elsa looking the way she was at the front door of the palace, her positive energy had turned to worry.

"Elsa? What happened? I—I don't understand . . . did he say something bad? What is it—"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Elsa had snapped, tears running down her angry face.

Elsa had seen the look of hurt on Anna's face, and a little part of her told her '_she's only worried for you, don't do this to her_', but had gone with her waves of emotions, which had fueled the creation of snowflakes suspended in the air. Tears spilled down quickly, she saw the few servants peeking from the nearest entrances and the few that braved to step into the reception area, and Elsa didn't want this attention; she ducked her head and quickly ran through the wide room.

"Elsa!" Anna had called, reminding her of her coronation party a few years ago, only serving to wrench her heart even more.

That had been a couple of hours ago, when the blizzard outside was just heavy snow.

A million thoughts ran through her head, words, images, sounds, but the one that stood out the most '_You can never be a mother_'.

* * *

**It's pretty simple in my opinion; it wouldn't be fair that Elsa would have the upper hand in something while she's good in everything. It's like blind people, they have heightened senses of hearing and smell, but they don't have the ability to see.**

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Flame it? **

***Smirk* Or _Freeze_ it?  
**


	2. Sisters

**Chapter 2: Sisters  
**

* * *

There was a light knocking at her door, soon Elsa heard the click as the handle turned. Anna stuck her head in, "Elsa?"

The lady of ice didn't turn, she closed her eyes and turned her head away from the window.

Anna tentatively made her way into the room, sending more of the suspended snowflakes dancing in the air before freezing in place again, her face contorted into worry, "Elsa . . . what happened?"

Elsa shook her head, and when she trusted herself to speak, murmured, "Nothing."

A light hand touched her shoulder, "It's okay, you can tell me . . ." When Anna got no response, she figured Elsa would have it better if she seated herself away from her, to give her space, so with that she placed herself upon the bed, waiting patiently for her sister to talk.

Elsa realized Anna wasn't backing out, and through the past couple of year she forced herself to stop shutting her out, instead to take the chance and talk. She breathed in and out for a little while, commanding the winter inside her to still, and then opened her mouth, "I . . ." she saw Anna lean in a bit, and if she weren't in grief, Elsa would've laughed, "I can't."

"You can't . . ." Anna muttered, confused, but then understanding dawned on her features, which instantly turned to sorrow, "Oh, Elsa, I'm so sorry, but why—"

"It's because of this stupid curse!" She snapped to no one in particular, whirling around and shooting out a bout of winter, which stuck to the ground and jutted out in sharp, glittering spears. Anna had stiffened, thinking she should've come some other time, but then banished the thought—her sister needed someone right now, not later. She saw Elsa pant a little, then snap her eyes on the frozen ice explosion, and then look at her hands before her face broke and she brought one hand to her face.

Anna went to her and guided her to sit on the bed, patting her shoulder, "It's alright, Elsa, we'll figure this out. We just need to—"

"Don't you see?" She breathed, "We can't! The troll shaman said there's nothing I can do for this."

"Even removing your powers."

"Even that." She muttered, "Said something about them connected to me or something of the sort."

For once, Anna didn't know what to do.

She left the bed, telling a maid to bring up two mugs of warm tea and cream and returned to her sister's side, trying to figure out how to help her.

"Of all the season powers." Elsa said, when her sobs settled down, "Of all the seasonal powers I got, it had to be the season of death, no wonder I can't have a baby!"

That was where Anna stopped her, for she remembered the beauty she saw on her trek a few years ago to get Elsa to bring back summer. '_I never thought winter could be so beautiful'_, she had said to Kristoff, and she meant it. "Don't say that," Anna started, "Winter is beautiful, its—..its—..it's amazing! Okay, sure, the plants lose their leaves, or not everything is suited to live in winter, but there are other things!"

"Like what?" Elsa challenged weakly with a sniff.

"Like—like . . . like your castle—"

"It's man-made."

"Okay, fine, what about the snow? Pure, clean, white, like angels! No other season has that—..o—or what about the ice? It's like free gems—..and the frost! Jokul Frosti's namesake, so pretty, right? It's like pictures in the ice."

"But all that kills, Anna, snow makes blizzards, ice turns to deadly icicles, and frost covers you up and you freeze over."

"Then warmth."

Elsa glanced up at her, "Warmth, really?"

"No, think about it!" Anna rushed, "In summer we strive to get cool, in autumn and spring, it's sort of okay, but winter brings warmth! It brings hot chocolate, thick clothes, warm covers, snuggling up . . ."

She wiped her eyes; perhaps her sister had a point.

"Besides," Anna said as she handed her the tea, "You can consider Kai yours as much as mine." She continued as she sipped her own drink, referring to the little bundle of cuteness that was her one year old son.

A little smile appeared on Elsa's lips.

* * *

**Okay, let's start with first that I did NO research on Jokul Frosti, nor do I know much about him . . . it . . . whatever it is. All I'm aware of is that he's either some Norse God or the Norse version of Jack Frost. Anyways, it's not gonna matter much since this was just a passing mention.**

**I hope the characters are properly portrayed, and on that note, did I mention that Anna reminds me of Tinkerbelle? They've both got the same bubbly personality, fierce emotions, similar face shape . . . yeah.**


	3. Baby

**Thank you for the reviews, I am MIND BLOWN.**

**Ah, and to Guest: I'm sorry, but it seems you've misunderstood what I said in my first author note, what I meant was, ability-wise, she had everything. Elsa had her five senses working perfectly, she was not crippled, she was not handicapped, nor was she disabled. So, with that logic, it wouldn't be fair that she would also have ice powers without a cache. I mean, sure, she had a little difficulty in wielding them, but that was until she found out how with Anna's help. **

**So, just like the blind, she had to have a disability thanks to her ability. It's the only way she would be human.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Baby**

* * *

A bundle.

What a strange object to find at one of the castle's many back doors in such a blizzard.

It was damp, Elsa could tell, although she didn't dare to touch it.

She looked up, falsely hoping she'd find the figure of whoever left this here. There was no one as far as she could see, and any track left in the snow outside had been covered with new snow.

Lowering herself, Elsa poked the bundle; it felt soft, yet solid, she wondered what could be in it.

With one last glance upwards at the courtyard and snow, Elsa reached down to take the bundle tentatively. When it was safely tucked in her arms, Elsa could only pieces the clues together to assume it was warm pastries, but why on earth would someone risk their life through such a storm only to leave _baked goods_?

Her eyebrows went down in a frown as Elsa closed the door, "Baked goods . . ." she mumbled to herself, "Why on earth . . ." she stopped when she saw a piece of paper peeking through the folds of the bundle.

_Please take care of him_, it read.

Now her frown deepened, "Take care of him? Why would I need to take care of—..what 'him', there's no—"

She froze in place, and then looked down at the bundle—it _moved_. The bundle _moved_.

She took a deep breath, trying to control the ice spreading from her feet, and opened her eyes again to look at the bundle, "Oh, no, no, no . . . it can't be, it can't . . ."

Another movement came from the bundle, this time accompanied with a little whimper.

Elsa's breath hitched in her throat, her fingers shakily reached to the bundle she feared she'd drop and took the hem of the blanket before pulling away slowly.

A tiny, pale face looked up at her, seeming even paler with the dark tufts of hair, and wide, grey eyes that held unshed tears.

"Oh!" She breathed, seeing the baby look up at her, what she remembered from when Anna was a baby told her its grey eyes signaled that it was barely two months old. The baby pulled her out of her thoughts with little wails, tears started to run down its cheeks that turned red, its mouth opened with every wail to reveal toothless gums. Elsa panicked, she shushed the baby quickly, not wanting the rest of the staff to wake up, and wiped at the tears running down its face. "It's alright, calm down, don't cry . . ."

The queen was at a loss of what to do.

Then she remembered, milk! Yes, milk will definitely calm the child down.

Elsa rushed to the kitchen, careful not to drop the baby, and looked around trying to find any milk. There was a bottle of it on the counter, which she took into a cup and was about to feed the baby, only to stop herself; no, babies never drank out of cups, but they didn't have anything else, and the baby needed it.

She sighed, looked down at the crying child, and propped it up a bit, raising the cup to its mouth, "Come on, snowflake, drink it."

With utmost care, Elsa let the milk run down towards the baby's mouth, who had settled down a bit when she brought the cup to its mouth, but then let out a cry when the milk reached it tongue and she quickly pulled the cup away. She was confused, the baby needed milk, and here it was, so why didn't it want to drink it? Was it because of the cup?

Another idea hit her, Anna! Anna would know what to do, as she had her own baby, she'd definitely help!

She set the baby on the table, whose cries lowered in volume yet again when Elsa moved, she ran to the kitchen door, only stopping to swerve around, "Don't worry, I'll be right back, you just stay put." Before darting away.

_Stay put? Really? Like the baby's gonna get up and go 'Oh, I'll just run around and climb a suit of armour.'_

Elsa ignored that little sarcastic bit of her.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm a little out of practice with babies, the last one I interacted with was my cousin, and now he's in kindergarten, which is not the same as being two months old. **

**Of course, I'm gonna be doing research on babies and such, and it would be immensely helpful if any of you have got a little tip to share.**

**Also, what do you wanna name this lil' tyke?**


	4. Help

**Chapter 4: Help**

* * *

Elsa knocked as quietly as she could on her sister's door, hearing the heavy snores from behind and almost regretted waking her sister, if not for the fact that there was a tiny infant wailing its heart out a few floors under her. "Come on, Anna," Elsa quietly urged, "Wake up!" She knocked again and soon the snores quieted.

" . . . Yeah . . .?" Anna questioned blearily.

"Anna, get up!" Elsa urged, a bit panicky.

"Who—" _Yawn_. "—who is it?"

"An-_na_!"

"Coming! Coming!"

The door soon opened to reveal a half-awake Anna, with a bed-head that could rival a bush, stretching with a yawn before pulling out a lock of hair that made its way into her mouth. "Is it Kai?"

"No," Elsa said, shaking her head, "But close. Now come!"

Anna was tempted to just return to her bed, but Elsa seemed desperate for help —and she couldn't help but admit that she herself was curious—, so she followed her, taking twists and turns, going down a flight of stairs, taking a turn to what Anna realized was the kitchen. But why would her sister lead her to the kitchen? Was she sneaking in for chocolate? Anna's sleepy mind made her hope so.

However, all that was erased from her head once the cries of a wailing baby reached her ears, her senses were on full alert and she blinked her eyes, "Elsa, what—"

"Help me, Anna!" Elsa pleaded, "It's—he's been crying for a while and I can't get him to be quiet! I've tried feeding him, but he won't drink, what am I supposed to do?"

Anna looked at the baby, surprised to find it no more than three months old, looking malnourished and cold. It's cries signaled hunger, but also fear of its new environment, of being alone. Quickly, she undid the front of her nightgown and relieved the child of its suffering, it drank eagerly of the milk Anna had yet to finish thanks to her still-nursing son.

The panic ebbed away from Elsa, and her tense posture visibly relaxed, slumping in a very un-queenly manner while she leaned against the table.

"So," Anna started, "Mind explaining how this lil' guy came here? It's not like you magically gave birth to him—" Her eyes widened as she realized what she said, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that—"

"It's . . . fine," Elsa said in a tired tone, running a hand through her snowy-blonde locks, "Let's not turn that into a sensitive subject, please."

Anna's shoulders slumped in relief, "Okay."

There was silence, a bit of an awkward atmosphere, only filled with the suckling of the child. Soon, that stopped as well and Anna looked down, finding the baby's grey eyes closed, contently asleep. A smile spread on her lips, "He's so adorable, Elsa." She whispered.

Elsa made a move to look at him, her lips also transforming to a smile at the sight of the peaceful baby. Compared to when she first saw him, he looked a bit healthier, not dramatically so, but better nonetheless.

Suddenly, she realized Anna was handing him to her; tentatively, Elsa gathered the baby in her arms, mindful to keep the blankets covering him. Despite her sister being the mother of a baby, Elsa hadn't tried to do more to Kai than tickle, fearing her winter skills would harm him.

Anna closed up her nightgown and got up, "Okay, I'm gonna go now—"

"Wait, Anna."

She glanced over her shoulder, "Yeah?"

"What . . ." Elsa's eyes drifted to the child, "What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Oh, just arranged a little bed for him, then we'll see what to do with him in the morning." Anna replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "He can't sleep with Kai, Kai's a bit feisty and might hurt him."

Fear returned to Elsa as she watched her very tired sister leave the kitchen, but then the strawberry-blonde poked in and said, "You're gonna have _a lot_ of explaining to do in the morning."


	5. Gerda

**As usual, thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, faves, and follows. Seriously, they multiply overnight! **

**And also, thank you for the name suggestions, especially Nonsense at its Best (lovely list by the way!), they're all very lovely, I'm having a hard time picking one!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gerda**

* * *

The first rays of sunshine graced the kingdom of Arendelle, dancing upon the thick blanket of pure white snow, refracting from the icicles, and flowing through windows to awake the people.

Elsa's eyes slowly fluttered open, unfocused, her mind in a blissful state of confusion.

And then she heard a baby's cry.

The queen sat up in bed, back stick-straight, as she gasped; what was a baby doing in her room?! Was it Kai? Since when did Kai sneak to her room? Her legs swung out of bed and she quickly hurried to the base of her bed, where the baby's cries came from and then she froze, the events of the night prior returned to her much too quickly and Elsa ended up slumped on the side of her bed, grasping a bit of her cover.

Her eyes looked at the baby in fear and panic, looking at his soft face, slightly pink from crying, with his black hair and grey eyes, they wander down at the blankets, which move as he squirms, and then the ground. The ice blue freeze and Elsa soon leaped away quickly, watching the frost patterns on the ground as though they would attack her, scenarios of if she had been too late ran through her head. '_I thought I managed to control this?_'

Elsa raised her hand at the floor, commanding the ice to recede until it gathered into the air, hovering above the baby in a ball of air and blue, sparkling dots. She sighed in relief and got up from her half-slumped position to her feet, she reached out to the baby and her finger pads a hairsbreadth away from its face when she pulled back and gathered her hand to her chest—the picture of the ice on the ground around the baby scared her, what if her powers got the better of her and did something horrible?

She carried the baby from the makeshift bed of her least preferred dresses, using the blankets it arrived in, and placed him on the bed. The baby still leaked tears from its eyes, wide and grey, staring up at her with pleading. '_Please don't leave me._'

She set him on the bed and quickly went to her chest of drawers, pulling open a drawer she hadn't opened for more than four years, ever since the Great Thaw. In piles classified according to color and material were neatly folded gloves of various shades to match with her clothes. While a normal person would only own a couple or at most a little more than ten, she had at least fifty, for gloves could only withstand so much frost before breaking.

Her hands were soon covered with a pair of white silken gloves she found easiest to move with and rushed to the bed, taking a deep breath before reaching out to awkwardly pat the baby's face after her hands hovered over him, unsure what to do. The baby still cried, its hands reaching out to her and before Elsa could do anything, it caught her finger in a little fist. Her breath stilled, seeing his tiny —_oh so tiny_— hand wrapped around her finger, as though it were his lifeline.

Soon, she snapped out of her little reverie and with as much courage as she could muster, Elsa took the tiny thing into her other arm, his head resting in the crook of her elbow, cradling in what she remembered seeing Anna do to him last night as well to her own son over the past year. The baby soon let go of her finger, in favor of grasping the nightgown at her chest. Elsa didn't know what to do, what _could_ she do? Should she feed it? Should she—

"Here, let me handle that your majesty."

Elsa's eyes snapped up in shock and found Gerda with a calm manner, though a bit of worry when she glanced at the baby, standing well away from the door.

"Wh—how . . . I—"

"Anna told me."

Of course, Anna, who else? Elsa slowly extended her arms, letting Gerda take the baby, cradling it while murmuring quiet nothings to it as she nudged the cloth tip of the baby bottle* into the baby's mouth, who started to suck quietly and contently.

Elsa sighed, she wished she could be just as efficient with babies, but she was nothing more than a cursed queen, a cold person—literally.

* * *

***I've placed the time date of this somewhere in the 1800's, and at that time there were these baby bottles that were glass-blown, one end was where the milk was poured through, the other end was shaped into some sort of nib and a cloth would be tied so that the baby could drink. There was also the first rubber caps, though they tasted bad so I'm not sure if a baby would want to drink through it or not. Nestle at that time developed its first artificial milk, as they conducted studies and found feeding a child animal milk was not the same as breastfeeding milk. **


	6. Advice

**Once again, I thank your growing support for this story!**

**Here, have a chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **Advice**

* * *

" . . . and so, if you have any inquiries, please do not hesitate to ask."

In front of the queen and the princess was the small staff of the castle, on the calling of an important meeting. They each stood in the throne room, perfectly still and straight as much as each could manage, some better than others according to their profession. All in all, their small staff only stood four rows, a shoulder width apart to form what would've seemed as a square from above, with a few standing at the side rather than at the back.

Alda, Kai's caregiver, asked, "Is the public to be informed?"

Elsa's head shook quickly, "No, no, not yet, I . . ." Her eyes traveled to Gerda, who held the baby as she watched her queen, "I have yet to come to a decision with the infant. It would be best that you all keep it under wraps for the while until we know what to do with it."

Another servant asked, "Do you have plans to keep it—the babe?"

"I . . . I don't know."

Soon, most of the servants had asked a question, whether relating to furnishing a new room, what orphanage she would give it to, one servant even requested that if she decided to let the baby go, that she would give it to the servant to raise ("_I . . . have experienced difficulties in the past with having my own child, your majesty."_). It was only an hour longer, and Kai, ever the helpful one, urged the staff to return to their duties once he realized the queen was overwhelmed.

Breakfast was served, Anna and Elsa were sitting at the table, eating a breakfast of eggs. While Anna devoured it while struggling to not seem like a savage animal, Elsa only stared at her plate, her fork only moving the pieces of her breakfast with disinterest.

"You're doing it again."

Elsa snapped her head up at her sister, "Doing what?"

"The temperatures," Anna replied, gesturing around her, "Try keeping the winter outdoors."

Her lips quirked upwards for a fraction of a minute at her sister's little joke, but her newest predicament pushed down her smile. Elsa relieved the temperatures from under her command and returned to staring at her plate.

"Hey," A hand touched hers, "You'll figure it out, I know you will."

"Oh, Anna," Elsa moaned, pushing her plate away and dropped her face in her hands, "What am I to do?"

"Well," She cut a bit of her egg and swallowed it, "Follow your heart."

"My heart?" Elsa looked through her fingers, "My heart, Anna, holds winter, ice, and snow, how could it help me in the regards of a baby?"

"Perhaps you don't hear it very well," Was her sister's suggestion.

Her fingers fell away from her face.

"Though," Anna continued as she returned to the remains of her breakfast, "I think you should keep him, I mean, he appeared at our doorstep! Whoever owned him could've left him anywhere else, but they left him to us!"

Elsa's thoughts travelled to the note that had been left with the baby, '_please take care of him._' Why would a mother leave her baby to the Snow Queen? Surely the child's bringer heard of the stories, of how she froze a whole kingdom (and hers, no less), how she all but killed her sister, how she wasn't _normal_.

'_Please take care of him_.'

Could she?

Could the Snow Queen truly take this task upon herself?

* * *

**I know, I know, sorry for the all but absence of the baby here, and for the lack of, well, much, but next chapter will definitely gonna include Helpless!Elsa and baby!**


	7. Sneeze

**Chapter 7: Sneeze**

* * *

It was so tiny, Elsa could only think.

The baby was nestled in a crib by the wall opposite to Kai's crib, currently unoccupied, in a fresh set of baby clothes. Its chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pace, its eyelids would flutter a bit before closing again. Soft, porcelain skin, paled even more from its fair color with its dark hair, the baby reminded her of a glass decor—fragile but beautiful. Its hands lay on either side of its head in tiny fists, the blanket had shifted from its movement, now just covering its legs.

Elsa stretched her fingers a bit before stopping, realizing her gloves were off, she dug in one of the dress's hidden pocket and soon had her hands covered in pale blue. She allowed herself the comfort of touch, gently running her fingers along the soft cheek; a long time ago, when she was just five, Elsa remembered touching baby Anna's face, she remembered how soft it felt, like silk or velvet. She wondered, would this little child's face feel the same?

The baby shifted, while taking in a deep breath, and Elsa quickly pulled her hand away, afraid she awoke it, but the baby only moved his head, resting it on his right cheek, the other was a bit red with faint sheet marks from sleeping on it.

Elsa knew it wouldn't take only a couple of days for a person to return to full health, much less a baby, she wondered as she cupped the side of its face. _Shouldn't it at least look rosy?_

Perhaps she was overthinking, or she was being much too worrisome, and so she buried that little worry away, instead focusing on the dark, downy hair.

Something caught her attention and the Snow Queen looked at the rails of the crib, panic surged within her when she saw frost designs crawling their way upwards, soon reaching where her hands were.

They stopped, leaving a few millimeters distance between her hands and the ice, as though it were afraid of her.

Elsa didn't notice she was panting until the baby stirred, she quickly calmed herself with a large intake of air before waving her hand at the bed and the frost receded. Hadn't she gotten her control over herself? Had four been not enough to seize power over her curse?

In all her panicked thoughts, she hadn't noticed the fruit of her actions until she heard a tiny sound. Elsa looked up from staring off at the rails and at the baby, whose grey eyes peeked from bleary eyes.

The noise wasn't a whimper, nor a cry, it was just a small sound, as though trying to wake itself up, then it yawned, its mouth forming a perfect 'O' before blinking. Elsa smiled and hummed a chuckle; at the sound, the baby's eyes snapped at her. Elsa kept her smile, "You're quite the handful, aren't you, snowflake?"

The baby made another noise in reply and reached its hands for her.

Elsa had an inkling of what the baby wanted, the few times she saw Kai do that at the age usually resulted in Anna gathering him in her arms. She will never do that, Elsa thought, she didn't even know how to properly carry one! Anna once went on, lecturing about how to properly carry a baby, when Kristoff first carried Kai.

But she didn't want it to cry, so Elsa contented it with her finger in his fist, though she would pull before he had a chance to stick it in his mouth.

The baby sneezed, letting go of her finger, and her heart almost melted as it scrunched its face. Elsa this time allow a quiet laugh to leave her and the baby's mouth moved into a smile, as he kicked his legs, she noticed something on his clothes. At his front was a wet area, as though he spit up water, but that seemed unlikely since the only thing he did was sneeze.

Do babies sneeze that much water?

"Your majesty! The Advisors are waiting!"

Elsa jumped in her place, the meeting! She quickly rushed to the door, but stopped herself from turning the handle at the baby's cry, '_Please don't leave!_'

She sighed, slowly opening the door, "I'll . . . I'll be right back, snowflake!" She soothed before hurrying out of the room and closing it behind her. Elsa sighed in relief and left to her meeting.

If she had stayed a second longer, her heart would've broken at the child's crying.

* * *

**Adorable enough? I mean, babies yawning is just adorable, but then when they _sneeze,_ I just . . . oh god! I feel my heart melt up and I just . . .**

**So, as for Elsa and her gloves; I see that despite she has gained control over her powers, her mind hasn't fully settled, for it would take _years_ to rewrite the isolation of 13 years. Plus, Elsa has a softspot for children, and she feels that they are fragile, so she doesn't feel safe around them, afraid she'll hurt them some way.**


	8. Meeting

**Chapter 8: Meeting**

* * *

The meeting was, in a word, stressful.

The advisors fought over the subject of a heir, and while Elsa accepted she could never have one, the men and women in front of her did not. They suggested witches, potions, herbs (Vlademar, one of the advisors, shouted "Let's remove her powers!" only to have the old man next to him hit him upside the head). Elsa only regarded them with annoyance.

She rubbed her temples and squeezed her eyes shut; everything they offered was useless, she already asked the eldest troll and he said _nothing_ could fix her.

The ruckus got louder and all Elsa could think was '_I wonder if they accept my apology if I freeze them?_'

Finally stood up, which made the council settle as she directed her icy gaze upon them, "I would like to ask, would a foster child be the same?"

"A foster child?" One of them echoed, murmurs grew amongst them. The eldest, Ragne, said, "Perhaps . . . but he would have to be a very young child, so that he would not have his loyalties placed elsewhere."

"Would it be possible for it be in the line of succession?"

"That is an area of dispute amongst ourselves, but if we ever get to that, we shall see."

Another advisor asked, "You don't plan to adopt, your majesty?"

"Would there be a problem, Advisor Ralf, if I do?" Elsa spoke coolly.

"No, no, of course not! We just would like to advise, your majesty, that it shall be a tremendous task . . . seeking for the right child and going through the adoption process, perhaps you could—"

Vlademar scoffed, "Oh please! Don't you tell her, we've already decided no potions!"

The usually calm advisor flared, standing up from his place, "Well then, what do you suggest, Vlad? Hm? Do you suggest we just sit here and hope for the best? Didn't think so, Vlad. Or was it to remove the spell that is so _clearly_ not going to? What? I didn't catch that, Vlademar, why don't you raise your voice—"

"Now, now, Ralf," Ragne attempted to placate, "No need to get your hair in a twist. But we have decided not to use spells as they might harm the Queen and her powers—"

"Oh, not you!" Ralf shouted, "Are you gonna suggest forcing sickly herbs down her throat? Or—or—"

"Gentlemen!" Elsa snapped yet again, "Will you please stop your bickering? I am not going to attempt to bring back the ability to conceive, the most powerful shaman has informed me I can never heal this. However, I _shall_ have an heir, as I have already adopted a child."

The whole council froze, stunned at the news. The queen's face was the very picture of composure as the council exploded in questions, remarks, and warnings.

But inside, she was as stupefied as the council with her words . . . and their consequences.

* * *

**I had to do MAJOR research on Norwegian monarchy and adoption, and turns out there have been some adoptions in Norway sometimes along the throne. I just decided to allow it, though with certain conditions.**


	9. Adorable

**New chapter!**

**I am, like,-..your support for this is gonna send me into a heart attack, seriously. I love you guys!**

**Oh, and I finally picked out a name for our little snowflake! But shh, I ain't tellin' yet!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Adorable  
**

* * *

The suckling of the little baby filled the nursery. Anna sat comfortably in a chair with the dark haired child in her arms, happily quenching his thirst. Elsa sat on the ground, once again feeling very stressed, her hands were covered and the gloves were in her pocket.

Kai looked at his mom and with some effort stood on his shaky legs, toddling over to her and grabbing at the arm of her chair to try and hoist himself, he pointed at the baby in her arms, "Mama?"

Anna ruffled his head of unruly, blonde hair, "Yes, Kai, it's a baby." She turned back to Elsa and their conversation, "So, yeah, Kristoff's gonna come home, like, tomorrow and I have to head down to his hut to prepare it—"

"I've always wondered why never wanted to live here."

"I dunno," Anna shifted the baby to the other side, "he said something about his hut being 'homey' or whatever, but I think he's too freaked out by how clean everything is."

Elsa chuckled, and then handed a block to Kai, who had lost interest with the baby, instead going to do something with his blocks. She watched him build up, put three only for them to tumble, but he only giggled and clapped his hands, turning his head to look at her. She smiled and scooted closer to him, putting a few more blocks on his tower, to which he promptly pushed and let the whole thing topple to the ground.

Anna giggled, "I don't know why you're so afraid of keeping this adorable thing, you're great with kids!"

Elsa glanced at her, "I . . . I'm not sure, Anna, it's just . . ."

She saw how conflicted her sister seemed, how being around babies just put her on edge, Anna only knew one way to remedy that, "Hey," she said softly, "Come 'ere." When she did, Anna pulled the baby away from her when he was done drinking. He was not sleepy, rather, very much awake, his grey eyes looked at Anna and then at Elsa, where he reached his hand out unexpectedly and attempted at grabbing her nose.

Elsa pulled her face away as frost briefly danced on the baby's tiny fingertips, "See? The baby—..it's . . . he's too fragile! So gentle!"

"So?" Anna challenged, not unkindly.

"My powers can easily hurt him!" Elsa fretted, "It only took a strike to the heart to nearly kill you, and that doesn't take much effort on my part. Imagine how bad it could happen to a little baby!"

"Elsa." Anna stated in a firm voice, one she only gained after Kai came along. "You are not going to hurt any babies, okay?"

"No—.." She pulled her hands to the crooks of her elbows, "I can—..it might— . . the winter—"

"No, you won't." Anna grabbed her sister's forearm, "Because you are the most motherly person _ever_. And no mother would _ever_ hurt a child."

Elsa looked at her sister, and then her eyes drifted to the baby, who was staring at her with curiosity.

"Cradle your arms." Anna said.

"Anna—"

"Just do it!"

Reluctantly, Elsa cradled her arms, with the palms facing outwards. Anna leaned forward and carefully put the baby in Elsa's arms, despite the snow queen's reluctance. She adjusted Elsa's hands and poked a bit at her elbows until she was satisfied and sat back up, "Oh, you two look adorable!" She squealed.

Panic was the first thing that set in her chest, panic that the baby was cold, panic that the baby would cry, panic that the baby would turn to a frozen statue. But then there was warmth, the soft sort of warmth that only came with the purest of souls, and little movements in her arms that signaled the presence of a living thing. The queen looked down at her arms, the baby looked up at her, making ineligible sounds. She felt his feet kick through his blanket and his hands clutched her dress, it was as though it _loved her_.

It—..no, _he_, was beautiful. With his dark hair, porcelain skin, and large, grey eyes. Was it possible for a human to be so lovely?

Elsa allowed a smile to settle on her face.

And then frost started to creep up the blankets.

* * *

**Huh, so, apparently, there's a certain way to carry the baby. You gotta support the neck and head because, as explained, their necks are still fragile and unable to hold up their head. However, the neck muscles soon strengthen within time, so when the baby's about 6 months old, there wouldn't need to be any support for the neck.**

**And, I stressed on the thing I mentioned in chapter 7's AN, Elsa afraid her power would hurt babies 'cause she sees them as fragile.**

**Oh yeah, one last bit, I'm gonna be MAJOR busy over the next few months, till about June, doing things (like travelling), so updates won't be as frequent as now. But that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon the story or anything! Nor will I do the 'update-once-a-billion-years' trick (ISA). **


	10. Plan

**Well, aren't y'all in a rush to know our little snowflake's secrets?**

**Don't worry, all shall be revealed in due time (like, next chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Plan**

* * *

An hour later, Anna and Kai had left to Kristoff's hut, leaving Elsa and the baby alone.

The queen sat at her desk, signing documents, writing replies, and overall tending to her queenly duties, trying to relieve her mind from her worries.

Yet all she did could not keep wide, grey eyes from flashing against her eyelids, or the innocent laugh of a baby, or even the soft skin.

She groaned and stopped mid-writing, all thoughts of the reply to Corona forgotten. Despite the fact everyone considered Anna's hold on her tongue weak, it was Elsa that was more like that. While Anna had servants to talk to for thirteen years, Elsa had virtually no one in her self-inflicted isolation, ergo, no social practice.

Now, she was stuck with a baby she wasn't sure she could take care of, and soon the public would be informed, which would seal the infant to her and there would be no way to free herself—except murder, which Elsa could _never_ do.

Unless she got rid of it as soon as possible, yes, that way she wouldn't be stuck with a responsibility she couldn't fulfill and the baby would be safe from her erratic curse.

Elsa got up, a plan formulating in her head; she'll just tell Gerda or Kai to send the baby to a person's doorstep as discreetly as possible and . . .

But what if that person's not right for the baby, or irresponsible?

An orphanage! While there's not one in the capital, there was one she heard of a mile or two away. She could even go there herself, to not raise suspicion in the staff, and when anyone asks about the baby, she'll simply say something like 'His parents came to retrieve him', then the court could never say anything!

A small grin broke on her face, the first truly relieved smile in the past few days, and Elsa wasted no time in getting ready, her queenly duties all but abandoned.

She sneaked into the nursery at midnight, where the little baby slept in its crib without a care in the world. Elsa took a moment to watch his calm breathing, and for a moment she felt a void in her chest at the thought of giving him away, but she quickly steeled herself. '_It's for the best_'

Elsa took a deep breath and pulled on her thick gloves, though making her hands sweaty, were most reliable to keep her powers hidden. With caution one would only use in handling a dangerous object, Elsa lifted the baby from the crib. She froze when the baby shifted in her arms and Elsa felt her heart beat frantically with the despairing thought that it would awake. However, the child only let out a small noise and drove itself deeper, grasping her clothes in tiny fists. Elsa sighed in relief and then took a few more blankets from the crib before fleeing towards the door on silent footsteps, her dark cloak sweeping behind her.

She made it to the front door of her palace, running out, to the courtyard and in the village before slamming herself to a wall, intent on catching her breath. Elsa gasped for air and finally let her shoulders sag. '_What on earth am I doing?_' she thought. Her eyes couldn't help but drift towards the child in her arms and froze at the sight of two, large grey eyes looking up at her; how long was he awake.

There were footsteps nearby and Elsa forced herself to move on.

She went through the gates, leading towards the large, normally green expanse, now cloaked in snow. Elsa took a deep breath and let it go, watching her breath float in the air. The baby squealed and Elsa shushed it, "No, no, don't—.. no noises, little one, please."

It looked up at her at the sound of her voice, and smile with a coo*.

Trudging through the snow, Elsa couldn't help but double think her plan. Was she truly that crippled in the field of childcare? Anna said she was motherly, but Elsa was sure she didn't mean the natural instinct to know how to placate a crying child, if the first night with the child was anything to go by.

She leaned against the bark of an evergreen, now sprinkled with snow to resemble a Christmas tree. When she looked in Arendelle's direction, Elsa could see the gates so small.

* * *

***Babies at three months have better control and are more aware than one-month-olds, and so they can recognize sounds and voices. Babies would prefer a female's over a male's voice.**


	11. Relief

**I thank you all DEEPLY for the support! And especially Rapunzeline, with her long and lovely letter from 'Rapunzel'.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Relief**

* * *

The baby made a sound and Elsa looked down at him, "It's not you, little snowflake," She said as she stroked his cheek with her gloved hand, "I just fear I won't be good enough to you."

'_Please take care of him_', it was almost as though the writer was begging her.

'_Don't you see?_' Elsa thought, '_I can't!_' Her eyes softened at the cooing baby, '_Elsa, you need to let him __**go**__._'

The baby's hands reached for her and, before she could react, grasped the end of her glove tightly. Elsa, surprised by the sudden move, pulled to free her hand, yet his grip was strong, the only way she could free her hand was to forcefully pry away his tiny fingers and that would definitely hurt him. She sighed and looked away, just watching the snowflakes fall.

The glove slipped from her hand and into the baby's mouth, Elsa looked down to find him biting and sucking the woolen material. Panic grew in her stomach, Elsa made a move to take it from him, but then she noted the cold seeping through her other glove. The blankets the baby was swaddled in had frost designs crawling on them, reaching the edges. She froze in fear, the gloves were thick! Shouldn't they insulate her powers from the outside? Did her mere presence elicit her wintriness?

She waved her fingers over the blankets and the frost receded, but Elsa couldn't help but feel the ice was different. The baby clapped its hands, with each contact, blue sparked and flashes of snowflakes appeared.

Her breath caught in her throat and she almost dropped the baby, it only regarded her with an innocent smile. "Y—you . . . you're like me." She whispered, and then breathed out a laugh, "You're like me!" The baby's laugh filled her ears and Elsa couldn't help but twirl, sending a column of snowflakes in the air. He laughed and clapped his hands, cooing happily.

Elsa smiled warmly at him and shifted him so he would be secure in one hand, she reached out with her bare hand, ignoring the nightmarish images of frozen babies and ice statues. Her bare fingers grazed his cheek and he giggled, Elsa breathed out a laugh, he was not frozen, he was not cold. His skin was under her touch, like silk.

'_For the first time in forever . . ._' She hummed, ' _. . . I finally have someone._'

She grasped his tiny hand in hers and rubbed her thumb on his tiny hand, snowflakes flashed and landed on his clothes, he only squealed at the physical contact with her.

"Like me."

They made their way back to the castle, a feeling of elation in Elsa's chest, she allowed the baby to hold her hand, going so far as to let him stick her finger in his mouth. Behind them lay the gloves, forgotten in the snow.

By the time they made it to the castle, Gerda and several other servants came rushing to them in worry.

"Where have you been?"

"We were worried!"

"We thought the baby was kidnapped!"

Elsa shook her head in a placating manner, "No need to fret, we had just gone for a midnight walk," She looked at the baby and cooed, "Didn't we, little snowflake?" Returning her attention to them, she said in her authoritative tone, "I'd like his crib to be moved to my room and a bath to be prepared for him."

'_Someone like me_.'

* * *

**Oh my, what's that? YES I PARODIED WITH THE SONG AND NO I'M NOT SORRY.**

**The way I see it is that because they're both in possession of ice and snow, they shall react. But Elsa's is stronger and older than baby's, so baby's would not come full force, as we saw before when his ice was shy of her in chapter 7. The reason, however, behind baby's ice coating the blankets was that he was comforted with the presence of another ice magic, a familiar presence, and babies are comforted with familiarity, so he would-...*snort* _let it go_. Does this make sense? No? **

**And yes, I'm aware that I'm teasing you with the hidden name, guilty. **

***taps fingerpads evilly* now the fluff truly begins, hehehehe.**


	12. Olaf

**Hello you wonderful people!**

**Sorry I didn't update recently, my schedule has gone to 'Keep Moonlight from Writing' mode. Horrible, I know. However! I am going to try my best to keep up with your growing support!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Olaf**

* * *

It was evening, and Elsa managed to convince herself that her papers needn't to be done that night. Instead, she sat in the nursery, crisscrossed on the ground, with the little one in her arms, though he was far from tired. Her lips were stretched in a warm smile, her fingers lazily danced in the air, sending a snowflake dancing in the air, drifting downwards, until it either was caught in the baby's fist, or landed on his nose and made him sneeze, sending snowflakes of his own rocketing through the air.

She propped him up a bit, mindful of his neck and head, and tickled under his chin. She opened her mouth to speak, but then the door opened with no warning.

"Hi, Elsa!" Olaf cheered, waddling into the room without a care in the world.

Elsa relaxed, if anyone else had seen her like this, it would have been entirely different. She offered a smile in his direction, "Hello, Olaf."

"So . . ." he drawled, looking around the room, "Where's Anna and Mini Sven*?"

"Kristoff came back and so they're to stay at his hut for the day, they'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay," The coal eyes turned to her, "Whatcha doing?"

Elsa shrugged, suddenly self-conscious with what she did to the baby, "Nothing much, you bored?"

"Uh-huh, so I was wondering if you wanted to try and help me build a castgloo—" a noise interrupted his train of thought, making Olaf freeze in midsentence until he processed. A wooden finger pointed at Elsa's arms, "Who's that?"

"This, uhh . . ." Wide eyes glance from the snowman to the baby, she forgot—no one told Olaf of the baby orphan.

Bu the snowman had already tottered to her and leaned enough to be the sole thing the little baby would see, "Hi there! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

The baby cooed, reaching out to grab the carrot nose.

"Aw, look at his wittle fingers," Olaf said, seeing the tiny fist around the tip of his nose, then he felt a tug and had to hold onto his carrot with both hands, "Boy, kid's got a good grip!"

Elsa laughed, watching the tug of war between the two innocent beings, and finally relieved Olaf when he grunted "A lil' help here?", summoning a tiny surge of snow through her skin to spiral into nothingness. The baby's eyes drifted to her show and lost his attention of the snowman, and with that, he let go of the carrot, sending Olaf on his behind.

The baby clapped his hands, blue sparks flew from his own to mingle with his mother's, Olaf recovered from his fall fast enough to see, his eyes widening more than thought possible, "Oh, he's a little Elsa! I can't wait until his old enough and we'll be building more ice castles and have fun in summer and—"

"Calm down Olaf!" She chuckled.

"Oh, okay," He went back to peering at the baby, who peered back with undulated curiosity, "So what's his name?"

"He's . . ." Elsa realized she hadn't named him yet, but then something flashed in her mind and before she could hold herself she blurted, "Uno."

* * *

**I appease you followers at last! And no, before you start, I did not name him after the game. It's a popular name in Scandinavia. I really, really, _really_ like it, the name's sweet, short, yet regal, perfect for a baby or a man. Seriously, imagine this: "Prince Uno!" "Uno, your highness!" "Uno, you're in big trouble!" . . . ahh, adorable. I know you all expected something long and unpronounceable, but I like it! I like names that usually start with O or U or S, even though my name doesn't start with one, so, yeah.I HATH SPOKEN!  
**

**Your support is incredible and I love you all!**


	13. Attachment

**Yay! I'm back! Sorry I'm late, but schedule tied me up and locked me in the basement.**

**And thank you all SO much for the revs, faves, and follows. I would've never been able to do this without every single one of you.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Attachment**

* * *

There was a special knock on her door before it opened, "Hey, Elsa, I was just—" Anna's eyes flew to the crib positioned in Elsa's office, "Why do you have the baby in your office?"

Elsa looked at her, though shocked by the intrusion, kept her mask of calmness, "He's not 'the baby', Anna."

"Really?" Anna's eyebrow cocked up.

"His name's Uno."

Anna's confused face broke into a wide grin, "Oh! How adorable! You've named him, that's the first sign of attachment."

Elsa smiled back, "I guess so." She hugged her sister, "When did you guys come back?"

Anna hugged her back, "About an hour or so ago."

Kai toddled in, followed by Kristoff ("No, Kai! Come back here, kid!"). "Sorry, your Highness, kid's got fast legs."

"It's fine," Elsa said with a smile, then said jokingly, "You know you can call me 'Elsa', Kristoff."

"Of course, your hig— Elsa."

The queen chuckled, and then lowered to her haunches at the tugging of her skirt, her serene smile instantly turning bright, "And hello to you, lil' guy!"

Kai giggled and blubbered, "Sa-sa!"

"El-sa." She drawled, ruffling his wild hair, to which he responded to with a high giggle. Another sound filled the room, much smaller, but still heard.

Anna, who was closest to the crib, whirled around and peered to the occupant, "Aw, we didn't forget about you, dearie!"

Uno clapped his tiny hands, sending blue sparks.

Her eyes widened, "Elsa, do you—"

"Yes." Elsa responded and made her way to the crib, lifting the child out and into her cradled arms, "I know." She addressed the rest of them, "Now, I'm assuming your hungry for breakfast?"

Murmurs of agreement responded to her words and they filed out. Anna stopped and whispered to her sister, "You didn't—.. you know," Anna's eyes flickered to the snowflakes from the child, "Make this happen . . . right?"

A pang of pain hit Elsa's chest; how could her sister think of that from her? But as soon as that thought came, Elsa shook it away; Anna was only concerned, she didn't mean any harm, it was the perfect reaction. Anyone else would've thought the same, given what was obvious. Elsa offered her a smile, "No, it's completely his."

Anna's shoulders sagged in relief, she nodded, and smiled to the baby, who reached out to grab something. Elsa offered her finger, which Uno promptly grabbed like a lifeline, "Good," Anna replied, but then quickly corrected herself, "But it's that I think you'd do that to him or anything—"

"It's fine." Elsa replied.

Her sister smiled and they resumed their trek to the kitchen. Suddenly, Anna whirled around and hugged her, "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

Reassurance was like a soothing balm to a wound, and coming from Anna just made it better. Elsa smiled, "Thank you," and started to walk to the dining room, little Uno safe in her arms.

Anna's smile grew when her eyes landed on her sister's hands — for they were uncovered.


	14. Announcement

**Greetings, readers!**

**Sorry I left in a rush last time, I was EXTREMELY busy with . . . life. I totally forgot to mention a few things, like Queen Elsa herself has favorited this story! What an honor!**

**Also, a reply to Guest (sorry I forgot this last time!): Honestly, I don't know. I first got the idea Elsa would adopt a child, and then I needed to find a reason she would adopt one, which is her sterility. But WHY she would want to find out is beyond me, I treat the characters as though they are real people, so she would have her own reasons which I would find irrelevant (until now) to the story to add. Perhaps I might include something later in the story, or a oneshot altogether.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Announcement**

* * *

The people wouldn't say announcements from the queen were rare, but when they did come, the people would eagerly come from all corners of the country to hear what their beloved queen had to say.

Today, she stood in front of them, regal as ever, with a dress not-so-similar to her coronation dress in hues of dark blue and hair done with a braid around her head while the rest fell in white waves. It was an improvement from four years ago, when she had seemed like a frightened kitten. Her very presence commanded respect.

She was standing on a raised platform usually used for announcements located in the castle's courtyard, awaiting the servants to quiet the crowd. The princess stood of one of the steps to the side, wearing her casual attire with her son in her arms and the Royal Ice Harvester stood next to her. When the queen was sure they'd listen, she took a step forward.

"Citizens of Arendelle, I bid you on this good day. You've always wondered of my martial status and heirs. Well, I am here to put your restless ponder to a rest. Indeed, I am not married and I my never, but as for a heir, I have taken a little one in to nurture, to love, and to protect." She stopped and went to the side, extending her hands, and took a bundle wrapped in Arendelle's signature color.

"I present to you, Prince Uno of Arendelle."

Soon, the air was filled with clapping, Elsa smiled at her citizen, glad they took it well, and they were soon dismissed.

Anna made a show of delicately clapping her hands, "That was great, Elsa!"

She gave a nod, "Thank you." Addressing the rest of the Bjordmans, she asked, "Would you like to go on a walk?"

"Can-can?" Kai asked innocently.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at her nephew, "Yes, I'll get you candy."

"Elsa," Anna said, "we're trying to cut back on the candy with him. He's practically addicted to it!"

This time, the queen laughed, "Anna, don't you know? It's the aunt's job to spoil her nieces and nephews."

The group started their leisure walk through the town around the castle, enjoying the crispy, winter air, and watching their citizens do with their daily business. They were kind and respectable, bowing to their queen and congratulating her for the child. A lot asked to have a look at the baby, and even a few mothers gave advice to her. Elsa accepted it all with a smile.

Uno watched everything around him with undulated curiosity, big, bright, grey, eyes darted around to take in all the colors, he breathed out in fascination, rather than cooing or squealing, and Elsa's heart swelled, overtaken by his adorableness.

She played with his fingers, "You like the town, little snowflake?"

The baby cooed at the sound of her voice, grasping her finger.

She smiled, "We'll see more."

Soon, the royal family found themselves at the fountain in the middle of the town, where it was common for people to hang around. Kai was eating the last of his chocolate, babbling about something in baby talk. Elsa smiled at her baby, content with her gift.

They did not see the person watching them from behind a house's wall.

* * *

**DON'T gimme that look! I'll tell you about 'the Person' later on.**

**I do see Elsa as, while stoic and collected, a very loving and spoiling aunt. She does love children more than anything, and so she might see Kai almost like her child, but she is relieved of the raising duty. As with her own child, I see-. . . oh, no, you'll find out later.**

**So, I'm probably gonna skip a few months in Uno's life, yeah? What do you think?**


	15. Snow

**Sorry I'm late again! I was just preparing a new Frozen fanfic (yet to be published) and I got a bit carried away with life.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Snow**

* * *

The day was rather peaceful, it was no longer winter, instead it was spring, at the fringes of summer. With it came warm days, the Summer Festival, and an excuse to use her powers.

The windows opened, letting in a breeze that gently rustled her hair and elicited a sound of delight from her son. Elsa smiled to herself every time she heard him, her heart was filled with so much love for him.

It had been three months since Uno had arrived in the middle of cold winter in his little bundle, and everyone couldn't have been happier. Every royal member, servant, and guard had fallen in love with the child. Gerda was known to sneak him treats when she thought Elsa wasn't looking, the guards visibly softened around him and a few actually had the courage to tell Elsa herself a tip or advice regarding the baby (most of them were fathers of children as well).

She closed the book and set it gently on the table before rising up. She made her way to the crib in her office and smiled down at her son, who was standing on his feet while grasping the rails of the crib. He smiled at her, revealing the barest bit of white poking out of his gums, and reached out with one hand for her, making grabbing motions.

Elsa gathered him in her arms, he looked at the window and grinned again when the breeze blew in. She made her way to the window, both looking out to Arendelle. He held out his hand, feeling the air, and it became cooler, soon bringing snowflakes into the room.

Uno clapped his hands, which made sparks fly, and looked at his mother. She smiled and took hold of his tiny hands, "No snow in the summer."

" 'ow!"

Elsa looked at him, just when she was about to close the window.

Uno clapped his hands again, sending snowflakes into the air. " 'ow 'ow 'ow!"

She smiled in excitement, "Snow."

" ow!"

"Snow."

" 'Now!"

Elsa spun him in a circle and laughed, "Yes, snow!"

He giggled and then rested his head on her chest, "Mama."

Her heart melted. Elsa kissed a tuft of dark hair that stuck out, "Uno."

* * *

**Babies usually say their first words between four and six months, though it's usually 'mama' or 'baba'. I just wanted something new and original. It makes sense in my mind, Uno can feel Elsa's magic, and he associates it with snow, which he hears a lot. So he would call her by what she represents to him, and it's snow.**

**Teeth can appear from as early as four months to as late as fourteen months, it all depends on when the parents got their teeth and how early the baby was born (prematures teeth pretty late).**

**So, I'm preparing a new fanfic as I said earlier, and it's an AU. Elsa's powers are really one side of her, so she's two people inside one, and her powers are much more harsher. I'm still experimenting, though, I've written a couple of chapters and I don't know what to feel about them. **


	16. Storm

**Look who updated!**

**As per usual, you never fail to amaze me**

**I'm a bit busy, if slow updates are any clue, with life and another Frozen fanfic in the works as well as (probably) and Elsa rp/ask blog . . .**

**Wait, did I say that aloud?**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Storm**

* * *

Moonlight filtered through the soft curtains, the queen's room was devoid of ice but was still cool. Outside lightning flashed in the cloudy sky and thunder boomed. The queen herself was oblivious to this, sleeping deeply from Kai's second birthday.

Her door opened a bit, tiny feet pitter-pattered on the smooth wood. A head popped up, dark hair ruffled and two, large, grey eyes watched the queen. With all the effort the young one had, the little prince managed to get onto the bed, frost residue leaving in his wake. He shifted himself and poked the queen's face.

Elsa stirred, mumbling something about 'conceal'. Another poke and her eyes opened blearily before widening, "Uno?"

His eyebrows were knitted together and his little mouth was pushed downwards, "Sleep here." He murmured.

"Why?" Elsa asked softly, though she brought him up to sit on her bed.

Though he should've been moved out of her room a year ago, both mother and son were too attached and Elsa left him in her room until he turned two. By then, Anna told her it was best for the boy to sleep in another room, to keep him from becoming too attached. He moved out a couple of months ago soundly, though he did whine a few times to sleep with her.

He looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes, until lightning flashed outside the window. Fear mirrored in his eyes and he squeaked, rushing into his mother's chest.

Elsa looked at him, and then the window, where lightning flashed again, followed by rumbling thunder. She felt the front of her nightgown freeze, she willed the ice to calm down and gathered him in her arms, letting him look at her, She smiled and rubbed the side of his face, "Don't be afraid, child of mine."

Uno grasped her hand, "Scary, Mama."

She turned in her bed for them to look at the window, Uno cried out and buried his face in her chest again. "No, Uno . . . look."

He steeled a glance at the window, hearing the rain hit the window, like a lullaby.

"Don't be afraid." Elsa murmured, "It's only a nightlight."

"Nightlight?" He asked curiously.

"Yes," Elsa replied just as lightning flashed again, "To protect little ice boys."

Thunder rumbled, Elsa felt his tiny hand grip her nightdress.

She chuckled, "And that's laughing." She pointed at the sky, "The sky is laughing."

Uno laughed, "Laughing! Laughing!"

His mother joined in his bout of mirth, "Lots of laughing. Now," she assaulted him with tickles. Uno laughed louder, blindly batting at her and telling her to stop. Elsa was relentless, "You promise to sleep?"

"Sleep! Sleep!"

Both mother and son fell back on the bed. Elsa breathed out in relief, Uno squirmed, trying to find a position that was most comfortable, settling to curl in her arms with his head under her chin, he faced the window and watched the rain, the lightning, and heard the thunder.

The storm filled him with a sense of déjà vu, one that reminded him of doors, bundles, a scared woman, and a kitchen. But the little prince dismissed them as a strange dream.

* * *

**Though parents would feel safer for their babies to be in the same room, it affects the child and the parent. The parent will be too on edge so that even a hiccup might wake them, resulting in not enough sleep. The child will become too used to sleep with the parents, making it hard to stay in their own room. Poor protective Elsa.**

**Oh, and I'd like some ideas for scenes to write because I am running out of the few I've got. I have an idea of a lullaby, a story, Uno and Anna, Uno and Kai . . . I need to add more depth instead of the shallow mother/son bondings. You'll be sure to get a mention!**

**So, seriously, should I make an Elsa Ask/RP blog or . . . not?**


	17. Chocolate I

**Chapter 17: Chocolate I**

* * *

It just so happened to be a day everyone was busy.

Uno, ergo, was left in the babysitting hands of Olaf, who had mastered his babysitting skills with Kai.

He was rather quite, being a shy person, and intently watched the door to see his mother come through any moment, unaware of her hectic schedule with meetings and princes. Olaf tried to engage with him through toys, games, and stories, but the little boy was disinterested and would rather spend his day looking at the door.

Still, Olaf tried his best.

"Hey, hey, Uno, look!" As soon as he was sure he had the prince's attention, Olaf did his trick of balancing his head and middle on his arms. Uno blinked, but his attention went to the door again as soon as he heard a sound from it. His shoulders drooped when no one opened the door.

Olaf's body fell, his middle twirled like a disk before settling and his behind rolled to the side, "Hey, hey! Kid, come on! Help ol' Olaf and grab my butt!"

Uno looked at the separated snowman, and then at the legs that now thrashed in the air. He complied sluggishly before plopping down next to his babysitter. After fixing himself, Olaf sat next to him, "What's wrong, kiddo?"

The boy pointed at the door, "Want mama."

Olaf patted him, "Elsa's busy now, but don't be blue! Ya got me! We can do something fun."

This did not seem to cheer him up at all.

Instead of feeling discouraged, Olaf squinted in concentration and tapped one of his fingers at his chin, " . . . you don't happen to have any ideas?" Olaf brightened up, "Oh! I know!" He grabbed the child's hand, "Come on!"

Olaf opened the door and stuck his head out before turning to his partner-in-crime, "All clear."

They went down the hall and down a flight of stairs, Uno wondered what was so secret they had to sneak around. They made it into a dining room and on the table were plates and plates of—

"Choco!"

Olaf nodded in equal excitement, "Let go! Let the chocolate hungry-beast inside of you go! Feed your fire! Ahahahaha!" The maniacal attitude that came over the snowman had gone as quickly as it came.

Uno laughed, his sour mood from before lifted, and ran towards the table. He climbed up the chair and sat on the table, taking a handful of chocolate and stuffing it in his mouth. The chocolate melted, with hints of hazelnut and strawberry, and Uno took more. Olaf climbed up as well and took some chocolate, but then spit it out, "Eww, nope. Not that stuff, uh-uh." He wiped his mouth from the inside, "How do those girls even like this stuff?"

* * *

**What do you think? Stay tuned for Part Two!**


	18. Chocolate II

Hello . . me again, look who updated!

Your reviews are as uplifting as always, and Guest's was quite funny (really made my day!)

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chocolate II**

* * *

The day was quite hectic for Elsa, she walked down the hallways away from the sitting room where two guests were and rubbed her forehead. Two princes, a couple of years older than her and from different kingdoms, came for a proposition. "_Alliance through marriage?_" Elsa mimicked, "_Imagine! We'd be a great force to be reckoned with!_ Ha!" She through her hands up, sending winter crawling up the walls and jutting out in little spikes. Elsa looked at her little mess and sighed, she idly twirled her hand, which let the ice return in fluffy snowflakes that whirled around her fingers, as she wondered if there were better ways to kill them than strangling.

"Oh! The things I have to go through as queen!" She exclaimed and walked a little more down the hallway, she heard the doors to the sitting room open, and of course the two princes were following her for dessert. She was looking forward to chocolate.

"The castle is quite _divine_, your majesty." One prince said, Elsa caught his attempt at flirtation and was not sorry to say he was failing terribly.

"I know that." She replied stiffly. If only she had told Kai to poison their food!

The other threw a glare over her head at his rival, "Yes, but did anyone say _you_ are the most divine?"

"Did anyone say you are the most insuff— . . . thank you."

He laughed, Elsa rolled her eyes and led the gentlemen to the dining room.

She froze in place, seeing the interior of the room, and the princes bumped right into her before taking looks of horror.

On the table sat little Uno, the expensive chocolates smeared around his mouth, his hands, and front of his garb. He ate happily, and then noticed the snowman's suddenly quiet demeanor before looking at the door. The little prince froze at the sight of his mother as well as the two strangers.

"What . . . is _that_?" The first prince inquired with an air of distaste.

"A—a . . . a baby?!" The second exclaimed, he turned to Elsa, "Is that one of the servant's children? Or the guards? Tell me it can't be—"

"Enough!" Elsa snapped firmly.

Frost crawled from Uno, covering the table and ending around the legs in jagged designs. Understanding dawned on the princes' faces before red crawled up their cheeks in embarrassment. Elsa recognized her son's fear and hurried to him, silently picking him up and shushing quietly. She took a napkin and wiped his face before turning to the princes and rose her head arrogantly, "I am pleased to present Prince Uno of Arendelle."

The two princes looked at her in horror, "We . . ah,"

"Didn't know . . ."

"Would the father be . . ."

She ignored their blubbering, "Of course, you shall excuse the mess, children get _very_ excited in the presence of candy, but not to worry," She erased the frost from existence, "I shall inform Kai to prepare another table."

"No, no," The first prince said, "No need for that, your majesty."

"The Northern Isles are in need of me."

"A—and I have . . . business, with my wife . . ."

The two princes were gone before Elsa could blink.

Elsa turned to her son, who watched her with a guilty expression. She laughed and twirled him, Uno laughed, relieved his mother was not angry, "Seems you have more powers than just ice."

* * *

**Uno to the rescue!**

**Oh yeah, if anyone here is a fan of RotG, I got up an ask/rp blog on tumblr, if anyone's interested. I'll send you the link if you ask!**


End file.
